Tanaka Miku
|birthday = September 12, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = B |height = 150 cm |weight = 40.3 kg |twitter = Official Twitter }}Tanaka Miku (타나카 미쿠; たなか みく) is currently an HKT48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #72 on episode 3 of Produce 48, but left the show before the first elimination round in episode 5. Career & History Miku Official debuted with HKT48 in November of 2013. After she left Produce 48, she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography HKT48 A-Sides * "Sakura, Minna de Tabeta" * "Hikaeme I love you!" * "12 Byou" * "Shekarashika!" * "74okubun no 1 no Kimi e" * "Saikou ka yo" * "Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?" * "Hayaokuri Calendar" (center with Yabuki Nako) * "Ishi" B-Sides * "Kimi wa Doushite?" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Oboete Kudasai" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Ima, Kimi wo Omou" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Idol no Oujya" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Namaiki Lips" (Hikaeme I love you!) (duet with Yabuki Nako) * "Hohoemi Popcorn" (12 Byo) * "Rock da yo, jinsei wa..." (12 Byou) * "Chameleon Joshikousei" (12 Byou) * "Tasogare no Tandem" (Shekarashika!) * "Buddy" (Shekarashika!) * "Chain of love" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Einstein Yori Dianna Agron" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Yozora no Tsuki wo Nomikomou" (Saikou ka yo) * "Hitsuzenteki Koibito" (Bagutte Iijan) * "Romantic Byou" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) (center) * "Kisetsu no Sei ni Shitaku wa nai" (Hayaokuri Calendar) * "Boku no Omoi ga Itsuka Niji ni Naru Made"(Hayaokuri Calendar) * "Dare Yori Te wo Furou" (Ishi) * "Itsudatte Soba ni Iru" (Ishi) Albums * "Hitosashiyubi no Juudan" (092) * "Fanmeeting" (092) AKB48 A-Sides * "11gatsu no Anklet" * "Jabaja" * "Sentimental Train" * "NO WAY MAN" * "Jiwaru DAYS" * "Sustainable" B-Sides * "Ima, Happy" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Otona Ressha" (Green Flash) * "Kafka to Dendenmu Chu!" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Make noise" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Shinka Shitenee Jan" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Tomaranai Kanransha" (Shoot Sign) * "Maebure" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Darashinai Aishikata" (＃SukiNanda) * "Hotei Sokudo to Yuuetsukan" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Buttaoreru Made" (Jabaja) * "Hatsukoi Door" (Jiwaru DAYS) Albums * "Birth" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Are kara Boku wa Benkyou ga Te ni Tsukanai" (0 to 1 no Aida) Filmography Music Videos HKT48 * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta (2014) * Hikaeme I love you! (2015) * 12 Byou (2015) * Shekarashika! (2016) * 74okubun no 1 no Kimi e (2016) * Saikou ka yo (2017) * Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka? (2017) * Hayaokuri Calendar (2018) * Ishi (2019) AKB48 * 11gatsu no Anklet (2018) * Jabaja (2018) * NO WAY MAN (2018) * Sentimental Train (2019) * Jiwaru Days (2019) Television Variety * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Tanaka Miku Promotional 1.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 2.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 3.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 4.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 5.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 6.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 7.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 8.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 9.jpg Tanaka Miku Promotional 10.jpg HKT48 Tanaka Miku 2013.jpg Tanaka Miku 2014.jpg Tanaka Miku 2015.jpg Tanaka Miku 2016.jpg Tanaka Miku 2017.jpg Tanaka Miku 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Tanaka Miku 10th Single Artist Photo.jpg Tanaka Miku 2018.jpg Tanaka Miku (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Tanaka Miku 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Tanaka Miku HKT48 2018 2.jpg Tanaka Miku HKT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ타나카 미쿠ㅣ매력 포인트는 귀여운 볼 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ타나카 미쿠(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ야부키 나코(HKT48) vs 타나카 미쿠(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:HKT48